7 patients have completed this study, including 2 with heterozygous mutations of the insulin receptor (Type A insulin resistance), and 5 with homozygous or compound heterozygous mutations (Rabson-Mendenhall syndrome). Recruitment is ongoing, and preliminary data analyses are being conducted. Preliminary analyses will be presented at the American Thyroid Association annual meeting in 2017.